


Skating

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children's Organizations, Ice Skating, M/M, Mentions of Child Illnesses, charity work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Bucky has an Idea.Yule Day 7. Prompt: Skating.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Yule 2k19 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Kudos: 23





	Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

The doors to the Lab slid open with a hiss and Bucky peeked in before actually entering the room. Excited beeping announced his arrival as the Bots hurried over to greet him, the Super Soldier happily patting them each on the arm before making his way over to Tony’s side where the genius was working on a design for something at his worktable.

For once, the Lab was quiet, but Tony was still engrossed in his work, so much so that he nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on when Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck over the collar of the stolen sweater the smaller man was wearing.

“Snowflake,” Tony greeted breathily, pushing up into Bucky’s chest. “What brings you down to my lair?”

“Got somethin’ to run by you,” Bucky told him after pressing one last kiss to the hinge of his jaw. “Friday sent me it, and it sounds like a good idea to me, but I wanted to see what you thought?”

“What’d you show him, Baby Girl?” Tony asked, addressing the closest sensor.

“ _Bucky asked about ice skating, so I was looking, and I found the **Ice Angels Society**_ ,” Friday reported as she brought up the website for the charity. The first thing that drew the eye was the slideshow of images of smiling kids at the top of the page. “ _Basically, every year, the rink in Central Park puts aside a day for Sick Kids to have a chance at skating that they normally wouldn’t get. **Ice Angels** brings all the equipment that the kids need, and they take donations for Hospital care._”

“I thought,” Bucky started, absently tapping the Arc Reactor with his metal fingers, “that it would be a good idea for a subtle announcement of our engagement.”

After a moment of quiet contemplation of the pictures and that idea, Tony smiled and agreed, bringing his left hand up to cover Bucky’s the ring that matched Bucky’s arm clicking against the plating beneath it, “And it would be a good boost for the kids. We’re perfect examples of getting through anything life throws at us and thriving on the other side. We are living proof that you can do anything you set your mind to, no matter what happens in between.”

“Yeah,” Bucky rubbed his cheek against Tony’s, pulling the other man closer to him.

“Let’s do it! Friday, darling, send a message to the Head of the Organization, and one to Pepper. Tell them both that we’d like to go and ask Pepper to get a charity check for something big.”

“ _On it, Boss._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
